


Heart Is An Open Book

by nat_romanoffdanvers



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Science Girlfriends, cause hes a lil shit but we love the goblin bastard, my best girls, the monkey likes to tease marisa, what did i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_romanoffdanvers/pseuds/nat_romanoffdanvers
Summary: Marisa gets Mary to tutor her.  Marisa definitely does not have a crush.
Relationships: Marisa Coulter/Mary Malone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Heart Is An Open Book

**Author's Note:**

> idk this seems kind of out of character but yEEEEEET idgaf i wrote smthn. also idk what that title is but...yeah

Marisa absolutely did _not_ have a crush. And that’s obviously not why she was waiting in the university library for said person that she did not have a crush on to arrive to tutor her. And Marisa was definitely not pretending she’s falling behind in class so she can be tutored by her definitely not crush. Absolutely not. Her daemon, who was crouched in the chair next to her chittered at her every time he teased her about it, and she denied it. 

Mary arrived with a cup of coffee and her textbooks, wearing a cable knit sweater and jeans. She told herself that her red, blushing cheeks were from the cold outside, and walking quickly to meet Marisa on time. Not that she was rushing to meet Marisa. She just needed to make a good impression, for the sake of Marisa’s grades, which she’d been told were appalling. Mary didn’t think Marisa would be failing class, but their professor had specifically requested for her to tutor the other woman, whether she liked it or not. (She did.) 

“Hey,” Mary said, smiling awkwardly, placing her books down loudly on the desk. She cringed slightly as the sound echoed around the bookshelves, but faced Marisa with a smile. 'I'm Mary."

 _I know_ , Marisa thought, while her daemon chirped at the sight of her. She glared at him quickly. "Marisa." 

"So, Dr Carne asked me to tutor you. What is it exactly you're struggling with?"

Picking up one of her textbooks, Marisa flicked to the topic she was “unsure” about. “I don’t quite understand this.” She pointed to one of the paragraphs. “The wording is sort of confusing me, could you explain that to me?” 

Marisa paid close attention to Mary as she was speaking, not necessarily what she was saying, as she did already know it, but she needed to look like she was taking what Mary said in. It also gave her an excuse to admire her. Somehow, her daemon was actually paying more attention to Mary’s explanation than she was herself. 

Mary went through the entire topic, quizzing Marisa on different aspects of it, and found that Marisa answered every question almost exactly correct. She didn’t say anything about it, though. 

Two hours later, after three cups of coffee each, and lots of complicated questions, they decided to call it a day. 

“I think you know this better than you think you do, Marisa. I’m not really sure you need tutoring.”

Marisa tried to hide the disappointment on her face, realising that her plan hadn’t worked entirely as she had hoped. 

“Really?” 

“Definitely. You know as much as I do and Dr Carne says I’m at the top of class. I honestly don’t know why he asked me to tutor you, you could be ahead of me.” Then she added reluctantly, but truthfully. “I’m pretty confident that you don’t need my help.” 

The edges of Marisa’s lips perked up, her eyes shining delicately in the shady light of the library. “Thank you for helping me.”

“Anytime.” Mary smiled, started packing her books away into her bag and Marisa followed suit. 

“See you in class,” Marisa said, picking up her bag and hoisting it onto her shoulder. Mary nodded in return. Marisa seemed to linger for a bit, but turned around and walked away before Mary could properly acknowledge it. Her daemon followed behind her reluctantly. 

“Hey,” Mary shouted nervously (and quietly; they were in a library after all), as Marisa got further away from her. Marisa turned back at once, smiling hopefully, to face her again. “Would you like to meet up for coffee sometime?”

Marisa walked back towards her. Mary was evidently rather shy, as she trailed off murmuring her question. 

“Hmm? I didn’t quite catch that.“ 

Mary took in a deep breath and rushed all of her words out, her cheeks heating with embarrassment. “Would you like to meet up for coffee? But for studying, or-”

“Mary,” Marisa cut her off, grabbing her face firmly, but softly so she couldn’t duck her head down. “I would love to.”

“Really? OH, thank the lord! That would’ve been really awkward if you’d said-”

“Mary, shut up.” 

Mary’s eyes flashed with fear for a moment, and then Marisa’s lips landed on hers. They were soft and sweet against her own, as she kissed back with light force. Mary’s hands landed on Marisa’s hips while they kissed delicately. Then, as Mary was about to part her lips, Marisa pulled back with a glimmer in her eyes and a slightly smirky smile on her lips.

“Is that enough proof?”

Mary smiled brightly; she leaned in to kiss Marisa again and found a post-it note being pushed into her hand by Marisa’s daemon. 

“Call me,” Marisa whispered next to Mary’s ear. And so, Mary was left standing alone, blushing, with the post-it, which had Marisa’s number followed by a kiss and a heart.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any mistakes, this has been written pretty much at 2am over like three nights, my brain isn't at its best. hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> Talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://marisaxcoulter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
